Gallery
by Draco'z Devil
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a late night talk about her relationship with Draco. Songfic to Gallery. oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.

I wrote when i was baking in the heat wave so i really don't know why i wrote this. I hope you enjoy this anyways.

* * *

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again_

Harry watched Ginny as she glided into the room and sat down in front of him. He would be shocked to find a woman who was more beautiful than Ginny was. She stole his breath every time he saw her, and he cursed her lovingly for it.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty  
_

The thought of her being with that wretched Malfoy made his blood run cold. Malfoy had so much nerve. Harry recalled the time that he was in Diagon Alley with Ginny and the two of them had found him snogging Parkinson. He thought of how Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears at the sight of them. He thought that that would be the end of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, but he was wrong. Knowing Malfoy, he would have fed Ginny some story about how Parkinson had snagged him as he walked out of some store and topped it off with a string of diamonds for her neck or rubies for her ears.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

"Ginny," Harry began, "I just wanted to know if Malfoy's money is worth spending the rest of your life with him. I really don't understand why you don't just let go. Malfoy can have any girl he wants, and you, you're too beautiful to be treated like one of his sluts. You deserve a man who will love you for who you are."

_Because _

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

"To him, Ginny, you aren't worth anything. You are just another notch on his bedpost," Harry told her.  
_  
She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do_

"Harry, Draco gives me something I haven't ever had in my life: money. I just wanted to know what it would feel like, but you know it really isn't worth it without a man who loves me. So many people tell me that I deserve more, and I know that they are right, but for someone like me, his money is really hard to ignore and I have no idea what to do," Ginny said.

_  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you  
_

"When he's done with you, Ginny, he'll just throw you out like he did the others. It won't be long, and then who will you go to?" Harry asked.

_  
Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime _

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

"Ginny, you're beautiful and if Malfoy can't appreciate that then it's his loss. He sees you like another toy to pick up and drop at his will. He doesn't see you like I do," Harry said.

"How do you see me Harry?" she asked tenderly.

"I see you as a beautiful woman who deserves to be loved by a kind, gentle soul," he said.

"And would you count as that kind, gentle soul would be worthy of loving me?" she asked.

"I sure hope so, Ginny," he said. "I do love you and I have for a very long time and I wanted to tell you but then you and Malfoy got together and…"

Harry didn't wait any longer. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. He kissed her as though there would be no tomorrow. He poured all his love for her into that one kiss and when Ginny felt it, she knew that Harry was right. She and Draco were over. Harry could give her everything Draco had but much more too, because he loved her for who she was, not only to show her off to his friends.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art_

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery_

_

* * *

_

Please Review.

--Draco'z Devil


End file.
